Season 6
Season 6 began airing on September 20, 2010. It began with the episode . So far, twenty-two episodes have aired. Synopsis The season begins with a startling revelation: Future Ted tells his kids that at some point down the road, he will be giving a toast as the best man for a wedding, and it is at this wedding that he meets their mother. Over the summer, Robin has been having a tough time handling her breakup with Don, and is still having trouble coping. Lily and Marshall are ready to have a baby, and have begun trying to get pregnant, but Lily is upset to learn that Marshall has been sharing this information with other people, because it puts too much pressure on her, as it's very possible she may not be able to get pregnant and she could let Marshall (and everyone he's spoken to) down. Barney and James helps their mother Loretta pack up their childhood house, and while packing find a letter identifying James' biological father, Sam Gibbs. James and Sam meet, and they share some great bonding moments that Barney tries to be a part of. However, when Loretta offers Barney the chance to know the name of his real father, Barney declines because Loretta is the only parent he needs. Ted is approached by Barney to redesign the new GNB building, and after much deliberation and having to put up with Barney using his "womanizing" techniques on Ted, agrees. Not long after he learns that the site for the new building is being protested because it will require tearing down another building. The protests are led by Zoey Van Smoot who continues to torment Ted throughout the season. Barney manages to obtain a copy of Space Teens, a Canadian kids show starring Robin Sparkles (Robin's pop-star alias) and Robin's previous best friend, Jessica Glitter. With the gang's support, Jessica and Robin reconcile. Ted unintentionally invites his high-school friend Punchy to stay with him, and Punchy asks him to be the best man at his wedding. Ted hosts his first Thanksgiving. however through a series of events, is forced to spend it at Zoey's when his apartment is destroyed. She and Ted continue insulting one another, until she finally kicks them out after Ted compares her to Cinderella's horrible step-mother. However, Ted discovers she is an actual step-mother, and is upset that her step-daughter hates her. The gang return to Zoey's, Ted apologises, and the two become friends. Ted also becomes friend of The Captain, when both go on a boat ride. Lily becomes pregnant for 36 hours, when she gets a false positive on a test. When they receive the news, the rest of the gang begins to rethink their lives. Robin, who almost acepted a job as a coin-flipping bimbo in a TV Show, decides to take a job at World Wide News. Barney discovers the joy of giving at Christmas, and decides to donate a large amount of money and suits to the church where Sam Gibbs works. Robin also invites Ted to be her best man, should she ever get married. Marshall's father, Marvin Eriksen Sr., suffers a heart attack, and doesn't make it. When the gang goes to Marvin Sr.'s funeral, they all rethink their relationship with their fathers, and all call them. Barney calls his mother, Loretta , and tells her he is ready to meet his father. Marshall then decides to stay at home, this is an important episode, because Ted and Zoey admit their love for eachother. Valentines day has come and an even more important holiday desperation day, Barney's new invented holiday. Barney then meets Nora, Robin's friend which starts an important relationship. Episode List: 2010 - 2011 |} Category:Seasons Category:Season 6